littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger music and songs
Here is a list for every song and original soundtrack of Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger series. All insert songs were used in every episodes. Opening / Ending Songs |-|Opening theme= *'We are...RyuseiRanger No.1!!' **Lyrics: Megumi Aramaki **Composition: Hideaki Takatori (Project.R) **Arrangement: Ryo Watanabe **Artist: Meteorstars (Daisuke Akashiro (Masatomo Nakazawa), Izumi Aoshima (RAIKI), Nagisa Izayoi (Shouta Aoi), Ray Harukawa (Yuuki Ono), Chris Kurowaki (Junpei Ozawa), and Jun Akisato (Ryouta Takeuchi)) |-|Ending theme= *'METEOR ~Kiss the cosmo, please!~' **Lyrics: Megumi Aramaki **Composition: Megumi Oohashi (Project.R) **Arrangement: YOFFY (Project.R) **Artist: Meteorstars (Daisuke Akashiro (Masatomo Nakazawa), Izumi Aoshima (RAIKI), Nagisa Izayoi (Shouta Aoi), Ray Harukawa (Yuuki Ono), Chris Kurowaki (Junpei Ozawa), and Jun Akisato (Ryouta Takeuchi)) *'Milky Way ~Holding Heart on Galaxy!~' **Lyrics: Megumi Aramaki **Composition: Megumi Oohashi (Project.R) **Arrangement: YOFFY (Project.R) **Artist: Meteorstars and Solace Luna (Daisuke Akashiro (Masatomo Nakazawa), Izumi Aoshima (RAIKI), Nagisa Izayoi (Shouta Aoi), Ray Harukawa (Yuuki Ono), Chris Kurowaki (Junpei Ozawa), Jun Akisato (Ryouta Takeuchi), Kinjo Amatsuki (Yuichiro Umehara), and Ginta Amatsuki (Yoshiteru Karahashi)) Insert Songs Characters Songs |-|Meteorstars= *'BUNKA-KATSU!!!!!' **Lyrics: Megumi Aramaki **Composition: Yasuo Kosugi **Arrangement: Supercell **Artist: Meteorstars: Daisuke Akashiro (Masatomo Nakazawa), Izumi Aoshima (RAIKI), Nagisa Izayoi (Shouta Aoi), Ray Harukawa (Yuuki Ono), Chris Kurowaki (Junpei Ozawa), and Jun Akisato (Ryouta Takeuchi) *'Only You is a Meteor Magic' **Lyrics: Megumi Aramaki **Composition: Kousuke Yamashita **Arrangement: Yasuharu Takanashi **Artist: Meteorstars feat. Solace Luna *'Distant Star' **Lyrics: Megumi Aramaki **Composition: Hideaki Takatori **Arrangement: Takeshi Nakatsuka **Artist: Meteorstars feat. Solace Luna *'YES! Shooting Star Christmas Carol!' **Lyrics: Megumi Aramaki **Composition: MIKOTO **Arrangement: Rei Ishizuka **Artist: Meteorstars and Solace Luna |-|Solace Luna= *'ARTEFACT STANDNARD!!!!' **Lyrics: Megumi Aramaki **Composition: Hideaki Takatori (Project.R) **Arrangement: Akira Sunset **Artist: Solace Luna: Kinjo Amatsuki (Yuichiro Umehara) and Ginta Amatsuki (Yoshiteru Karahashi) |-|Daisuke Akashiro= *'I stand toward the starry sky' **Lyrics: Megumi Aramaki **Composition: Yoichi Sakai **Arrangement: Akifumi Tada **Artist: Daisuke Akashiro (Masatomo Nakazawa) *'The Flames Delivers to You' **Lyrics: Megumi Aramaki **Composition: Atsushi Hirasawa **Arrangement: Tetsuya Takahashi **Artist: Daisuke Akashiro (Masatomo Nakazawa) |-|Izumi Aoshima= *'This Quiet World' **Lyrics: Megumi Aramaki **Composition: MIKOTO **Arrangement: YOFFY (Project.R) **Artist: Izumi Aoshima (RAIKI) |-|Nagisa Izayoi= *'Happy Rainbow' **Lyrics: Megumi Aramaki **Composition: Kenichi Maeyamada **Arrangement: Akira Sunset **Artist: Nagisa Izayoi (Shouta Aoi) |-|Ray Harukawa= *'A Walk of Joy and Dream' **Lyrics: Megumi Aramaki **Composition: Yasuharu Takanashi **Arrangement: Kenichiro Ōishi **Artist: Ray Harukawa (Yuuki Ono) |-|Chris Kurowaki= *'Bon Appetit Smile' **Lyrics: Megumi Aramaki **Composition: Takayoshi Tanimoto **Arrangement: Rai (LIGHTNING TIGER) **Artist: Chris Kurowaki (Junpei Ozawa) |-|Jun Akisato= *'Dancing Cherry Dream' **Lyrics: Megumi Aramaki **Composition: Takanori Nishikawa **Arrangement: -yaiba- **Artist: Jun Akisato (Ryouta Takeuchi) |-|Kinjo Amatsuki= *'Shining Senorita' **Lyrics: Megumi Aramaki **Composition: Kosuke Okui **Arrangement: Michio Kawano **Artist: Kinjo Amatsuki (Yuichiro Umehara) |-|Ginta Amatsuki= *'Glamour Moonlight' **Lyrics: Megumi Aramaki **Composition: Yohei Onishi **Arrangement: Shogo Onishi **Artist: Ginta Amatsuki (Yoshiteru Karahashi) Duet Songs |-|Daisuke Akashiro and Izumi Aoshima= |-|Nagisa Izayoi and Chris Kurowaki= |-|Ray Harukawa and Jun Akisato= |-|Daisuke Akashiro, Izumi Aoshima and Nagisa Izayoi= *'Burn��Shine��Freeze❄️' **Lyrics: Megumi Aramaki **Composition: Koichiro Kameyama (Project.R) **Arrangement: Takeshi Nakatsuka **Artist: Daisuke Akashiro (Masatomo Nakazawa), Izumi Aoshima (RAIKI), and Nagisa Izayoi (Shouta Aoi) |-|Ray Harukawa, Chris Kurowaki and Jun Akisato= *'You make me mad!' **Lyrics: Megumi Aramaki **Composition: Kousuke Yamashita (Project.R) **Arrangement: Takahito Uchisawa **Artist: Ray Harukawa (Yuuki Ono), Chris Kurowaki (Junpei Ozawa), and Jun Akisato (Ryouta Takeuchi) Mecha Songs *'Ryusei Gattai SanKishi' **Lyrics: Megumi Aramaki **Composition: Hideaki Takatori (Project.R) **Arrangement: IMAJO **Artist: Psychic Lover feat. Daisuke Akashiro (Masatomo Nakazawa), Izumi Aoshima (RAIKI) and Nagisa Izayoi (Shouta Aoi) *'Suisei Gattai SanJuushi' **Lyrics: Megumi Aramaki **Composition: KoTa (Project.R) **Arrangement: Satoshi Kawase **Artist: Hideaki Takatori feat. Ray Harukawa (Yuuki Ono), Chris Kurowaki (Junpei Ozawa), and Jun Akisato (Ryouta Takeuchi) *'Dairoku Gattai RyuseiOh!!!' **Lyrics: Megumi Aramaki **Composition: YOFFY (Project.R) **Arrangement: Go Sakabe **Artist: Meteorstars feat. Daigo Other Songs *'Beyond the Black Moon -Gothic's Hymn-' **Lyrics: Megumi Aramaki **Composition: Hiroshi Takaki (Project.R) **Arrangement: Hiroshi Takaki (Project.R) **Artist: Gothic (Daisuke Hirose) *'Aiming for The LIGHT' **Lyrics: Megumi Aramaki **Composition: Mikoto **Arrangement: YOFFY **Artist: Nausicaa (Kenji Roa) Category:Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger Category:Music